Tan cercapero tan lejos
by Anihila Dextro
Summary: Fue hermoso mientras duró y escucharé nuestra canción...[no es song fic] Spoiler del 5to libro, slash y dolor


♣**_ Tan cerca...pero tan lejos_** ♣  
  
:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:  
  
♠**Sinopsis**: un spoiler del 5to libro, slash, Remus/Sirius. Leed por que no soy buena en sumarios. No es un song fic. Hay: slash, spoiler y dolor espiritual.  
  
♠**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic tiene escenas estilo yaoi so, si no te gusta este tipo, no lo leas, pero no te preocupes, no soy tan explicita, me gusta que la imaginación del lector trabaje.   
  
**♠Punto:** ustedes saben que la música es al que crea el "ambiente" en las películas no? Cierto día estaba leyendo un fic y escuchaba a la vez varias canciones, pero dio la casualidad de que la música me creaba un ambiente muy bueno en la historia y decidí hacer este fic con fondo musical...como? Pues fácil, léanlo asi solo, y después si tienen o no (bájenlas de internet) las canciones que están al pie del fic, pónganlas en su menú de música y lean el fic de nuevo, pongan la canción cuando se requiera y cámbienla cuando se los pida (es de una forma sutil la petición) eso no significa que en realidad se requiera la música pero las canciones citadas estan muy lindas  
  
:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:  
  
Aun tengo muy fresca la imagen al verlo hojeando un libro, desde que nos volvimos a ver, solo hablábamos de lo necesario; sin embargo, conforme pasábamos mas tiempo juntos pude notar que otra vez nos estábamos llevando como antes.  
  
Al principio me hablaba por mis apellidos pero hice una cosa muy pequeña para que me llamara por mi nombre...  
  
Me aproximé sigilosamente hacia él, aun escrutaba el libro, alcé la vista y no había ningún cuadro en la habitación y ni rastro del elfo.  
  
"Mejor" pensé, y aun paso de él me detuve, no sabia que podía pensar de mí luego de ya tanto tiempo ¿Será que un sienta lo mismo?...solo lo podía saber de una manera...  
  
Como estaba sentado en el sillón de alto respaldo, puse mi mano en su hombro. El se asustó y antes de que hiciera o dijese algo, posé mi mano debajo de su mentón haciéndolo girar en dirección mía, acariciando el borde de su labio me acerqué a probarlos de nuevo. Él cerró sus ojos e iba a corresponderme cuando escuché que en el vestíbulo llamaban por mí. Me alejé y salí apresuradamente a ver quien fue el idiota que me interrumpió. Era Tonks por una tontería de no sé que de la Orden.  
  
Los días posteriores, me dieron tanta vergüenza que no podía dirigirle la mirada. Pero algo pasó que me dio una esperanza: Me llamó por mi nombre, ya no por mi apellido, eso era un avance.  
  
Poco después me enviaron a hacer un recorrido y una misión mas para la Orden, al terminar tenia que contarle a él lo que Dumbledore me había dicho. Así que sin mas preámbulos, entré a Grimauld Place pero para mi sorpresa, no estaba allí, en ningún lado. Me entró un miedo rotundo de que se haya ido a pasear por allí ante el peligro que lo asechaba o peor, que ya nos habían descubierto.  
  
Entonces escuché como una especie de canción, era el sonido de un bajeo combinado con las leves notas de un piano además de los susurros de los platillos de una batería. Seguí como hinoptizado de donde surgía, abrí la puerta y vi un stereo; de allí provenía la música. [**1ra canción]  
**  
De repente, se cerró la puerta y sentí que me aprisionaban al mismo tiempo que me cerraban la boca para que no emitiera sonido alguno, supuse que era la persona que le había hecho daño a él.  
  
Pero no. Era él.  
  
"Sabía que aun sentías lo mismo" me dijo.  
  
Siri—puso un dedo en mis labios y empezó a entonar la cantar: "_Si el cielo se rompiera, en medio de la noche, nada de esto nos alejará, la lluvia no nos haría nada"  
_  
"_Si ocurriera, y moriría, lo haría en tus brazos"  
_  
"_Speak to me baby, in the middle of the night" "Pon tus labios sobre los míos, que si el cielo se rompiera y nos aplastara, no soltaría tu mano..."  
_  
  
El bajeo subió de tono y tomándome por la cintura, me encaminó hacia el borde de la cama reclinándome en ella. Me besó como nunca lo había hecho o recordado, me sentí inmensamente feliz, creí que nunca se acabaría ese momento. No quería que termine. Recorrió con sus carisias lugares que ya no recordaba que respondieran al tacto. Yo no me quedé atrás. Me aferré en sus cabellos, su espalda, su abdomen, sus muslos... todo cuanto podía palpar.  
  
No noté que se me había derramado una lágrima entre mi mejilla; sin embargo, él la absorbió con otro beso.  
  
Te amo. Repuse  
  
Entonces, como si esas dos últimas palabras tuvieran un efecto, se apasionó en lo que hacía conmigo. Yo estaba prácticamente en le cielo haciendo caso omiso de lo lúgubre que es la mansión. Despojó parte por parte mi ropa hasta quedar solo en rompa interior que pronto también acabaría en el suelo haciendo juego con el resto de la "decoración", la forma de separarme de ella era imperceptible e irresistible.  
  
Repentinamente, me puse sobre él y lo miré a los azules ojos que tenía; con mi varita cambié el ritmo de la canción y reconociéndola dijo:  
  
_"I will die for you, I will die for you"_ [** 2da canción]**  
  
_I've been dying just to feel you by my side.To know that you're mine_- acomplet  
  
Nos intensificamos mas, recorrí una y otra vez sus cabellos y todo lo que me dejaba hacer pues él era tan magnifico al hacerme vibrar en todos los sentidos de mi mente y cuerpo...  
  
Mentiría por ti, robaría por ti, retorcería a aquel que se interpusiera entre nosotros dos.  
  
"_I will Die for you, I will kill for you, I will still for you_"  
  
Esa canción era la que mas nos describía a ambos por que declarábamos lo que haríamos por cada uno, yo estaba dispuesto a matar, torturar, robar, llorar, y maldecir por él, del mismo modo que él a mi.  
  
"_You only belie on me."  
_  
Se acercó a mi oido y susurró lo siguiente: "_Quiero estar cerca de ti, ser parte de ti y morir por ti"  
_  
Aquí viene, y lo que viene regresa,  
  
Estoy en lo alto, en lo mas alto y no puedo bajar, no me deja...  
  
Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, me da vueltas y vueltas...  
  
"¿Me sientes ahora?"  
  
Yo asentí. Parecía que la temperatura de la habitación estaba subiendo a pesar que era muy fría.  
  
Con ese sabor de sus labios, son como una droga para mi; con un sabor de veneno paradisíaco.  
  
Soy adicto a ti – jadeé.  
  
Creo que estoy listo...YA

.

.

.

. .

. . .

.

Al dia siguiente, desperté a su lado, lo abrasé muy fuerte, me fascina tocar su abdomen marcado. En la tarde, me dispuse a leer un periódico, de pronto vi una cabeza salir de la chimenea...era Harry, me pidió urgentemente que vaya por Sirius, extrañado fui. Al poco rato abordó el tema de una jalada que le hicimos a Snape hace muchos años y sobre su padre. Sirius admitió que era idiota pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que se dirigió a mi con Moony (Lunático) y no con mi nombre o mi apellido...me sentí inmensamente feliz.

Sin embargo no duró... "Potter me dijo que tienen a Padfoot, está a punto de caer en la trampa del Señor Tenebroso, dile a los demás"  
  
No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces, salí corriendo a buscarlo, y en cuanto le conté se entercó en seguirme al Departamento de Misterios, tuve un mal presentimiento. **[3ra canción]  
**  
En seguida llegamos, pasamos por el pasillo, abrimos la puerta, estábamos con Moody, Tonks y Kingsley. Malfoy tenía a Harry. Tonks lo aturdió; entre tanto, corrí y me batí en duelo con los otros mortífagos. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó. Él se batía con Dolohov, Bellatrix fue tras de Harry y Neville. Quise impedirlo pero no pude, otro mortífago me cerró el paso. Me logré deshacerme de él y en ese momento apareció Dumbledore. Estremeció a todos... di un paso atrás y pisé los restos de la profecía, estaba destruida significaba que Voldemort nunca sabría lo que decía. Mejor. Miré donde estaba mi amor, estaba jugando con Bellatrix a los aturdidores  
  
"No podrá con él, es el mejor" pensé y fue..y fue... y fue entonces que él dijo entre risas "¡Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo mejor! Esa desgraciada, lo tomó como un insulto y le lanzó otra maldición...  
  
Le dio.  
  
Yo no tuve tiempo de reaccionar... giró en dirección al arco, al maldito arco y...y...desapareció tras el velo.  
  
Gritó su nombre desgarradoramente Harry, iba a adentrarse en el velo del arco, se lo impedí.  
  
No puedes hacer nada, Harry...' dije, deseando todo lo contrario.  
  
"¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo a caído del otro lado del arco!"  
  
Es demasiado tarde, Harry.´ ¿_Por qué decía eso?_  
  
"No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo..."  
  
No, puedes hacer nada...se ha ido´  
  
Se ha ido...se ha dio...esas palabras calaron muy hondo en mi alma. No recuerdo que mas le dije. Harry solo lo llamaba.  
  
"VOY A MATARLA, SUÉLTAME" se safó de mis brazos.  
  
No podía creerlo, fue ella, por su culpa...no, yo tenia que matarla. Corrí, detrás de él pero lo perdí en las puertas ¿Por que carajos las hicieron? Abrí una y no era, salí. Giraron de nuevo, en mi desesperación fallé unas 5 ó 6 veces y cuando llegué ya había terminado todo, alli estaba todo destruido del Atrio. El mundo ya sabia del regreso de Voldemort  
  
¿A quien le importa?  
  
Lo perdí...  
  
Regresé a Grimauld Place deseando que esté allí con su canción..." I will die for you" di un bufido y sonreí con ironía pues si, si murió pero no por mi y si, yo lloraría por él y no, no torturé al que nos separó.  
  
Subí a su habitación, me recliné en su cama y cerré los ojos...  
  
Un rato después, los abrí de repente. Había escuchado un ruido. Me levanté rogándole a Dios de que fuera él, bajé las escaleras, me dirigí al comedor con los ojos al borde del llanto suplicando que lo que deseaba se haga realidad...No había nadie en la casa... apreté los labios para evitar que salgan mis lágrimas pero se me escaparon, así que di media vuelta  
  
Y allí estaba  
  
Con sangre en la túnica, manchado de lodo, raspones aquí y allá. Pero vivo al fin.  
  
Mi amor – solo eso dije y corrí para reunirme con él en medio del vestíbulo, me aferré entre sus brazos y nos besamos con la mayor pasión que pudiera sentir en aquellos momentos.  
  
Estaba feliz, muy feliz, esta palabra es quedó corta con lo que sentía y...  
  
•Tí-ti-ti-tí •Tí-ti-ti-tí •Tí-ti-ti-tí •  
  
La realidad me trajo de vuelta de golpe, seguía en al alcoba.  
  
¡¡¡MALDITO RELOJ!!! Lleno de rabia lo arrojé afuera y la vieja empezó a gritar.  
  
Salí precipitadamente del lugar y bajé las escaleras pero tropecé y caí. En medio del dolor físico lloraba mas mi alma pues ya ni calabozos, distancias o misiones nos separaban; esto era algo mucho mas fuerte.  
  
Seguí allí tumbado no sé por cuanto tiempo pero me pareció una eternidad hasta que se me secaron las lágrimas y ya no podía dejar salir mas. Pensé que al fin estaríamos juntos, que yo te acompañaría en la casa de tu madre hasta que todo terminara y asi salir y viajar por el mundo, conociendo personas, lugares y culturas juntos solo tu y yo pero por una cruel jugarreta del destino no se pudo hacer...solo quedó en mi mente y mis fantasías ya que jamás te comenté mis planes...¡Maldito destino que fue mas fuerte que nosotros!  
  
Eso que soñé, fue tan real, pero no, solo fue tu sombra nunca tu, es solo tu sombra, nadie más llenando el cuarto.  
  
Llegando  
  
El sol es brillante, el cielo es negro  
  
Podría ser otra señal?  
  
No puedo tener lo que no es mío de cualquier modo estaré esperando a que la muerte se acuerde de mi y así llevarme de nuevo a tu regazo.  
  
Mi alma, mi corazón y el resto de mi ser, serán solo para ti_...Sirius_  
  
:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:  
  
♥1ra canción: "The sky is broken" de **moby **

♥2da Canción: "Crush" de** Garbage**

♥3ra canción: "Agent training program" o busca una que dura 7.33 min de **moby** en tu programa para bajar música. Es de la película de **Matrix**  
  
:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:  
  
♠Qué tal? Me salió mal? Espero les haya gustado y acepto si es una KK este fic, o si no, pues envíenme un review con lo que les pareció el fic -

_Mayi Moony_ [♪ Aqui estoy, tu tambien...aunque sea en la imaginación♪]


End file.
